Along Came AntiCarly
by Anti-Carly
Summary: A story about Anti-Cosmo divorcing Anti-Wanda and Marring a new anti fairy, Anti-Carly, who has a confusing past. Hope you like! Edited!
1. Divorce and Marry

**Along came Anti-Carly**

**Hello everyone I recently joined this site but have read many fairy stories in the past, so finally here's my first story. Now let me describe to you Anti-Carly and her sister Anti-Bella for just a moment. First of all they are very close sisters that live with each other, supporting one another for both are bachelorettes. Both have blazing yellow eyes, linking them both to be related. Anti-Bella wears her hair in a bun and is the fun loving, drastic one while Anti-Carly has her hair wavy and long, as she is the soft and shy one. However both can be temperamental when need be. Both were originally fairies but now are anti-fairies, read on to find out how that came to pass. Off you go now!**

Scene showing Anti-Cosmo's castle, you hear two anti-fairies screaming at each other vehemently. Anti-Wanda spat, "Ya prisy Sob! I hate you face!" Anti-Cosmo replied, "you can't even pronounce your own comebacks you ignorant hillbilly!" Anti-Wanda defened, "Hay! I can pronunkiate ma wordes! And am vary educmacated, me wants a deforce! Anti-Cosmo, "That is the first time we've agreed on something in this marriage, a divorce is final, JORGEN!"

_Poof! The two lovebirds appear in the middle of Jorgen Von Strangle's office_

Anti-Cosmo, "Jor-" Jorgen cut him off, rubbing his temples in pain, "Yes you want a divorce, every anti-fairy, fairy, and Pixie can hear that!" Anti-Cosmo bluntly, "Pixies really, isn't that a little overly drama-" A call came in on the speaker, HP, "To make this as blunt as possible, yes AC we can hear you." Anti-Cosmo muttered 'comments' under his breath. Jorgen continued, "But issuing a divorce isn't allowed according to-." Anti-Cosmo, "Yes the rules, or da rules as you fairies refer to it, but I am an opposite of that boob Cosmo and of that he never will divorce _anyone_, which means I should do the opposite! Isn't that right?" Jorgen stunned, "Wow you _are_ a genius, since you put it that way, sign here."

_Poof! A giant scroll appeared calling for a divorce._

Both anti-fairies started to sign on the dotted line, but it took Anti-Wanda a half hour to do so. Anti-Cosmo, *yawnnn*, "Finally! You can barley manage to write your own name let alone think for yourself!" Anti-Wanda, "Ya over bearming brettish sob!" _Poof! _Jorgen poofed the two away before they caused his migraine to explode within his head.

Lying upside down on the couch was Anti-Carly why Anti-Bella cleaned up the kitchen in their small house on the outskirts of Anti-Fairy town. Anti-Carly sighed, "Hey sis?" Anti-Bella shouted from the other room, "What!" Anti-Carly, "We're both like 1,500 years old and still not married, what's wrong with us?" Anti-Bella came in, "Nothing sis, it's just that we've never found the right fairy yet, or anti-fairy." Anti-Carly rolled over, "But what fairy, anti-fairy or mythical creature would date us hybrids?" Anti-Bella shrugged, "Who knows, if the Lord finds it fit it will be done." Anti-Carly sighed impatiently. Suddenly something poofed in the room, it was the mail boy. Mail-boy, "Uh, letter for uh, Anti-Carly." Anti-Carly sits up, "That's me. Grabs the letter and hands him a tip. She continues, "Thanks mail boy, hey what are you doing Sat-" _Poof!_ He disappeared in a hurried flash. Ant-Carly grunted in aggravation and sank down lower in the couch. Anti-Bella, "Well don't be a sad sack, open it." Inside the contents contained a letter and it read:

_Dear Anti-Carly,_

_You've been selected to an arranged immediate marriage to Anti-Cosmo for tomorrow morning at 7:30 am. We'll be expecting your attendance and your hand, OR ELSE!_

_With great love and care,_

_Jorgen Von Strangle_

Anti-Carly wide-eyed said, "Wow would you look at that." _Thud!_ She fainted. Anti-Bella read and shouted, "Sweet! Now say money start falling from the sky!" Anti-Carly angrily, "Shut your big magical trap!"

After a restless night sleep for both anti-fairies 7:30 arrived like that. Anti-Cosmo was half awake and somewhat prepared for today's event. He wasn't nervous or anything but rather only curious on who he was going to marry. But not really caring since he was just glad to be rid of his last wife, Anti-Wanda. For no one could be as stupid as she was, or could there be?

Now Anti-Carly on the other hand was wide-awake filed with anticipation, nervousness, and dread. Anti-Carly wanted marriage and love, but not like this, and not to him. He was scary, evil and devilish, and not in the good way. Every anti-fairy girl no matter who they were, old or toddlers, wanted to be married to the leader of Anti-Fairy World but here's the kicker, she was secretly filled off fear and terror towards her leader, unlike everyone else who adored and loved him. And now, he'll soon be her husband.

And there she was…standing at the end of the isle, in a beautiful black wedding gown complete with a black and blue bouquet staring at her soon to be wed, Anti-Cosmo!


	2. Breakfast club!

At the altar Anti-Cosmo awaited her, at last he saw who his new wife would be. She appeared to be all together and seemed to carry a more sophisticated air than his previous wife had. Though he couldn't help notice the fear that lit up her eyes, which struck him odd, then the music started to play, but the joker pianist played the "death march" for obvious reasons of course. Anti-Cosmo smelling her fear, decided that it was unfit to play this particular song, and he felt that it was an insult to him so he glared death into the pianist's eyes. Getting the point he _quickly_ changed the song to a more, happier mood, a chorus of lightning strikes.

Finally she arrives beside AC, and the anti-priest begins to say, "dearly-". Anti-Cosmo foamed up as he said, "Oh please just get to the end of this before I become more irritated!" Priest startled, rambled, "Uh-yes is there any reason why these two should not be wed?" Anti-Cosmo looked around menacingly at anyone who dared to speak against them, shutting up even the most chatty, Anti-Bella and Anti-Mama Cosma. Priest continued, "Then I now re-pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Anti-Cosmo, you may kiss the bride (shutting the book) again!"

Anti-Carly starts to panic, her panic was so beyond her normal capacity, that she was pretty sure everyone can hear her heart beat out of her rib cage! She froze in fear, avoiding his ominous eyes, her mind exploded at the though of even touching him, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods to be kissed anyway. Breaking the silence Anti-Cosmo randomly shouted, "Oh bloody Hell!" Grabs her spins her round, and plants a smooth kiss upon her lips. Her sister (Anti-Bella) fainted, being caught by Anti-Mama Cosma of course who also seemed disturbed.

Anti-Carly saw fireworks go off in her head and her heart almost exploded. The fear increased within herself, a new feeling crept over her, it felt strange, over-powering, and blissful. Not to mention that this lovely feeling was felt toward him, Anti-Cosmo, making it all the more scarier. Priest, "Well now the two families need to hold a private reception at Anti-Sunny's Diner, dismissed."

_Poof all four antis left to Anti-Sonny's reserved restaurant, which includes Anti-Carly, Anti-Bella, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Mama Cosma._

Scene: they all appear at a romantic reserved table for four and the appearance caused the quartet to sing repeatedly the words "I love you", over and over. Which turned Anti-Cosmo's mood from slightly irritated to bite your head and spit it out angry.

Anti-Cosmo, "WOULD YOU please just stop singing?" _Silence, just dead silence!_ Anti-Bella nervously, *cleared her throat* "Shall we take our seats?" Anti-Mama Cosma, "Oh yes wonderful idea! I'm positive I will like my two new daughters-in-law!" Anti-Cosmo pulls out a seat, immediately changing his mood and said, "Hear you go my sweet." Anti-Carly took his offer, though, she hesitantly looking at him and the chair. The two sisters sat next to one another as Anti-Bella made a inaudible mocking comment to her sister, "Oooo, he's such a gentlemen." Anti-Carly kicked her under the table leaving her with a painful gasp and bruised leg. Anti-Mama Cosma, "Well girls lets start on where did you come from?" Anti-Cosmo smacks his head, embarrassed by his mother's obvious question since they were anti-fairies and that they had to have come from this hell of a world. Both girls, "Fairy world."

Both Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Mama Cosma stared dumbfounded at them causing them to do a spit take at their answer. No anti-fairy should've been born in fairy world! Anti-Cosmo, "Don't mind me asking, but how can that be?" Anti-Carly(discussed with her sis), "Should you tell them or should I?" Anti-Bella grins and kicks back her feet adding, "Oh I want to hear this one, you tell it". Sprouting a sly smirk. Anti-Carly, "Well, before our parents died of a rare cancer right after we were born, we were regular fairies. Anti-Cosmo protests, "but-"! Anti-Carly interrupts boldly then nervously, "Hold on! Let me explain…d-dear. After we turned 850(very young age for fairies, around 14 years old for them) a mutated bat went ramped in Fairy World. It was chaos for more than a week, it was said that the bat was toxic and viscous and that no one was to go near it or touch in any manner. Though one day, my sis and I were tending our parent's garden, and as we were doing so the creature spotted us and attacked us. Swiftly it bit both of us quickly changing most of our DNA from fairy to anti-fairy."

Anti-Cosmo smiled, reminiscing, remarked, "Oh yeah I remember that day." Anti-Mama Cosma smacking him, "Yes that is something you will never, _ever_ do again right Anti-Cosmo?" Anti-Cosmo grimacing, "Yes mother(as he rolled his eyes)." Both girls, "What do you mean?" Anti-Cosmo straightening up, "Well, I created that bat." Both Girls, "What!"

_To be, of coursed, continued!_


	3. Tour of la Castle o' Antis

Anti-Cosmo began, "Well you see I was in my younger stages and was bored, so I found a common bat, since they are the annoying pigeons of anti-fairy world, and captured it. Then I experimented on it with a random chemical I devised to bring chaos into Fairy World! After a few days, I let it rampant in fairy world. I succeeded in causing chaos but never meant to harm you two purposely." Anti-Carly, "well-"

_BOOM! Jorgen von strangle appears_

Jorgen, "The newly weds needs to get home now! You have been troubling me with staying at this restaurant for 3 hours straight! You're making me think that scheming is taking place!" Anti-Mama Cosma, "Oh don't worry! My honor-less son was just making an effort to get to know these two lovely girls." Jorgen, "Fine but the newly weds need to get home and have some" 'alone time' get it!" All, "Got it."

_BOOM! _

Anti-Cosmo, "If you don't mind Anti-Carly dear we do need to be going." Anti-Bella, "Sure we'll leave, sugar, (sending a wink at both of them) I will swing by later, until then I'll just hang with AMC for the rest of the day." Anti-Mama Cosma, "EEEEEK, An adorable nickname for an adorable relationship!" She grads Anti-Bella with her arm and continues, "Come dear we'll shop til' we drop!"

_Poof!_

Anti-Carly, "Shop til we drop?" Anti-Cosmo slapping his forehead said quite embarrassed, "Yes she is a bit queer at times. Come I must show you the confines of the castle!"

_Poof! They arrive in the castle _Anti-Cosmo breathed in deeply, "Ah home sweet home!" He takes her by the hand and explains, "Here's the living room and that's the mess hall is of to the left…

The tour wasn't exceedingly long but tiring, all the rooms that matter were closets, offices, other Anti-Fairy rooms, and entertainment rooms. Anti-Carly, "Um Ace?" Anti-Cosmo turned around a little puzzled by the nickname, "Yes love?" Saying this with rather a tired expression on his face. Anti-Carly, "Not to be pushy or anything but, where will I be stayin' at?" Anti-Cosmo, "Um well, my room? I guess?" He said this as a question. Anti-Carly confused, "ok-" Anti-Cosmo grabbing her hand, "Here I'll show you." Both appear in front of a rather giant intimidating door. I thrusts open revealing… Anti-Carly, "Wow this room is amazing!"


	4. The Wife and The ExWife

The room was about 2,000 feet long and 1,000 feet wide. At the far end was a king size bed colored black and red of course, which had a thousand pillows and black drapes for privacy. Off to the left a dark red vanity sat against the wall and a spacious window to the right containing a huge balcony, and in the corner next to Anti-Carly sat a small desk, probably Anti-Cosmo's private office. Anti-Carly spoke, "Oh wow! This room can fit just about a thousand people!" Anti-Cosmo replied, "Oh it isn't that much, you really like it?" Anti-Carly replied, "Like it, it's the second thing I fall in love with-" She stopped herself and put her hand to her mouth. Anti-Carly recovering, "Meaning the 1st thing I'll come to love would be this fancy castle." Anti-Cosmo just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Anti-Wanda shouted, "Anti-Prissy! I cam fer da rest of me stuff I left be-hind." Anti-Carly asked, "Who's that?" Anti-Cosmo, "Oh that's-" Anti-Wanda appeared behind him. Anti-Wanda spoke, "Can yall hear me at all? I say I-" Anti-Cosmo cut her off, "Yes all of Anti-Fairy World heard you, go get what you need and get out!" Anti-Wanda, "Who's da insocent victum you trap-ed herr?" Anti-Carly spoke, "Hi, I'm AC's new wife." She extended her hand. Anti-Wanda stared dumbfounded at the sight. Anti-Wanda, "I want ta warn ya abot dis Devil o'er herr. He is meen, hatefull, and non-a-loving. I warn ya ta leaf imeteatly." Anti-Cosmo cut in, "That's enough you dwit!" He turns to Anti-Carly, "Please forgive me, Anti-Wanda was just leaving and never coming back!" He gave her a threatening look.

Anti-Wanda, "Fine, but I warnded ya, he tis truble." In a flash of dust she was gone. Anti-Carly, "So, that was your Ex-Wife huh, she seems, nice." Anti-Cosmo, "Oh never mind her, you can see why I filed for a divorce, she is so stressful to be around. You think you'd get used to a person like that for over 3,000 years." Anti-Carly quickly hid a renewed set of fear for him, if what she said was true about Anti-Cosmo, she was in trouble.

Anti-Carly noticed the clock for the first time, 10:00 P.M. She glanced outside and saw black skies, rather than the daytime red. Anti-Cosmo replied as if reading her mind, "Yes it has gotten late, I bet you're tired?" Anti-Carly nervously and hastily answered while slipping away to the bathroom, "Uh yeah, if you don't mind I'm going to get changed and fix myself for bed." Anti-Cosmo called after her, "Of course darling."

Later on Anti-Carly was lounging in bed watching the nightly sky. Anti-Cosmo came in and joined her. Anti-Cosmo spoke, "So I guess your sister never came back from her bonding time with Anti-Mama Cosma." Anti-Carly replied, "Yeah, but that's ok she's probably fast asleep right now thankful the day is done." Anti-Cosmo chuckled and gazed out side as well. His thoughts were focused on one thing…you can probably guess what. But is it too soon they just met, it is the law but is it the best thing to do? Suddenly, he felt weight push on his right shoulder. He looked back to see Anti-Carly fast asleep. So he brought her close and cradled her in his right arm. It was too early for any of this romantic stuff to start any way, so he thought.


	5. Twisted Sister

In the morning Anti-Carly climbed quietly out of bed and went down stairs. She was walking halfway to the kitchen until she was suddenly grabbed. Anti-Bella was found to be the napper. Anti-Carly in hushed tones, "What are you doing here so early! You want to give people heart attacks?" Anti-Bella, "I had to get away from AMC, she's non stop, she's like on her 40th espresso. No lie." Anti-Carly, "Damn, she's tough." Anti-Bella elbowed Anti-Carly and wavered her eyebrows, "So what's happening? Do anything 'special' last night?" Anti-Carly slapped her, "You sick-minded fairy, no it's too early for that and we want to get to know each other better first." Anti-Bella stared bluntly, "You fell asleep didn't you?" Anti-Carly, "Yes, but still, I don't want any serious romantic crap yet." Or did she?

Suddenly you hear Anti-Cosmo call out for Anti-Carly. Anti-Carly, "Quick hide!" He came down to see a passed out figure under a blanket on the couch. Anti-Cosmo amused, "What are you doing out here on the couch love?" He grabbed her and stroked her hair and was about to uncover her when the person grabbed him and said, "AC! I knew you'd come to your senses and want me as a wife! I am more pretty and sophisticated than she." Anti-Carly was laughing behind a nearby pillar. "Come we won't tell my sister, we shall elope and marry away from all these rules-" "Anti-Bella, what are you doing here? Where is my real wife?" Anti-Cosmo demanded.

Anti-Bella, "I sold her to circus clowns." Anti-Cosmo, "Seriously?" Anti-Bella, "Nooo, she's just behind that pillar over there. Man for an evil genius you sure are gullible!" Anti-Cosmo chuckled. He flew over to her and grabbed her hand. "Dear, have you eaten yet?" Anti-Cosmo asked. Anti-Carly shook her head. Anti-Cosmo, "Well lets-" Anti-Bella volunteered, "No need to worry about breakfast, I'll make it, consider it a wedding present, as well as me staying with you for about 7 months." Anti-Cosmo was about to object but Anti-Carly stepped in, "That'll be delightful, won't it Ace?" Anti-Bella, "Ace? She calls you Ace? HAHAHAHA!" Anti-Cosmo reddened, "Anti-Bella!" Anti-Bella froze, "Yes sir." "I suppose you can stay with us-" He started but Anti-Carly hugged him, "Thanks Ace." So did Anti-Bella, she sneered, "Yeah thanks big daddy, you won't even know I'm here."

After their not so private breakfast Anti-Cosmo told Anti-Carly he'd be in his studies. Anti-Bella, "So, is he fond of you? Does he like you or LOVE you?" Anti-Carly stretching, "We've been married by arrangement, we've known each other for about 16 hours, and half of that time we were sleeping, so I suppose no." Anti-Bella, "You want me to call cupid? Cause I will, me and him are tight, ya want me to call?" Anti-Carly smiled, "Sis please no, I'll be fine, we'll come to like each other eventually, no need to force it." Anti-Bella, "Ok, well if you'll excuse me I want to take a little walk around." Anti-Carly, "Why?" Anti-Bella smirked, "You'll see!"

Anti-Bella started for the hallway, and as soon as she was alone she snuck off to find AC. Anti-Bella found his room and made herself hidden, slowly climbing up to the ceiling. As she closed in on him sitting at his desk she was taking out what seemed to be love potion. She then smirked evilly.


	6. Bad to Worse

She crept forward releasing the chemical from it's vial. Suddenly a small cloud of the potion fell out and onto AC's head, forming dust in his hair. Looking up, and taking note on what the substance was, he realized what it was and quickly brushed it away. Angrily looking toward the ceiling he spotted Anti-Bella. Anti-Bella smiled nervously, "Hey Ace…what be happening?" Anti-Cosmo, "I'll tell you 'what be happening'!" He whistled and two giant bats swung down from the ceiling, grabbing hold of Anti-Bella, and tossed her away from the castle. Anti-Cosmo shook his head in disgust, "Will I ever get any work done now a days without being interrupted with this marriage crap!"

Then Anti-Carly frantically flew in searching all around the room. Anti-Cosmo still raging, "Oh and what are you looking for! Can't you see I'm busy?" Anti-Carly froze and fear came into her eyes, "I uh was looking for my sis-" Anti-Cosmo, "That disgrace of a sister of yours basically tried to poison me!" He showed her a bit of the love dust. Anti-Carly sympathetically, "Oh Ace I didn't-" Anti-Cosmo vehemently, "Oh you didn't what? Can't everyone just leave me be so I can start planning the next attack on baby Poof's second capture attempt?" Anti-Carly said fearfully, "I'm sorry dear I-" Anti-Cosmo got right in her face, "Sorry? Can't you leave me be? It'll happen when it'll happen, we just met for pixie's sake!"

Then HP poofed out of nowhere. HP, "You rang." AC raging, "Not now!" He blasted his wand at him and he vanished. Anti-Carly cringed frightened. Anti-Cosmo breathed, "Get out before I introduce you to the dungeon!" At once she bolted out of his room and right out of the castle. AC crumpled down into his seat, processing what just took place. H became very unpleased with himself upon how he handled the situation. Interrupting his sulking, a giant explosion burst in the room.

Jorgen, "Anti-Cosmo! We need to discuss an issue now!" He thrust his wand into the floor and they appeared in his office. AC hissed, "What is it now Jorgen!" Jorgen, "As you understand all to well that your counterpart has a child." AC rolled his eyes at the forced memory of his failed attempt at baby napping. Anti-Cosmo irritated, "So? What do you want to bug me about this time? Gloat on how well Poof's doing? Or how more powerful and successful my counterpart is than me?" Jorgen glared growing apathetic. Jorgen, "I know you just divorced your annoying wife. Great move by the way." Suddenly appeared Toothfairy who hit him square in the head with oversized braces. Jorgen, "Ow! I mean uh that is a terrible thing you have done, never do it again!" To his wife, "Oh and I'm sorry about ripping little Joey's teeth out…again." Glaring at him she disappeared.

Jorgen sighed in relief, "Anyway knowing that you recently remarried, you must make a counter-part for Poof the child reaches a year old, which will be in a bout eleven months." AC jerked awake, afraid of what he heard, "What do you mean? Can't we just leave that child counter-partless?" Jorgen, "Anti-Cosmo I know you're smarter than that, you very well know what will happen if a fairy doesn't have a counter-part." AC tired, "Run it by me again." Jorgen sighed annoyed, 'IF that said anti-fairy doesn't follow up with a baby counter-part he/she will surely be destroyed." Anti-Cosmo, "Well that is greatly flawed! Then the parents won't have a counter-part either!" Jorgen, "It can be done, it is a simple surgery on the fairies behalf. Now seeing that you are the leader, and if you choose death by refusal, the entire population of anti-fairies will go into utter chaos by being thrown into anarchy. Which will be fun for us to watch, also it resulting in no more enemies to threaten fairy world."

Anti-Cosmo begged, "Please you must give me more time my wife-" Jorgen, "Your wife has been scared away to somewhere unknown, if I heard correctly." He smirked. AC looked down discouraged. Jorgen barked, "You have eleven months, no more, no less!" And with that he blasted AC back to his castle. Meanwhile Anti-Wanda, literally being a fly on the wall, heard every word of this conversation. She smirked dumbly and sped off to find Anti-Carly.


	7. Alley Cats

Wandering the streets of Anti-fairly world roamed Anti-Carly, weary and scared. She longed to go back to the castle however, pride told her not to go because it didn't seem fit to her that she went back and he didn't come and find her and apologize first!(ahem, pardon me) Any way she wasn't alone for long. Walking the dark streets she passed an alleyway. In passing gleaming purple eyes locked on her. Feeling that 'being watched' sense she began to walk faster, increasing her speed she looked back for a moment and BAM! She smacked into something.

Gazing up to see what it was, there stood a scrawny disheveled latino looking fairy. He had messy hair, a weak completion and those pretty purple eyes. Extending his hand to her he said sweetly, "My, my, what is a sweet little girl like you doing out here on the streets of Anti-Fairy world?" Anti-Carly shyly answered, "I was told to get out of the house by my brawling husband." ?, "Oh you must be Anti-Carly, of course! How didn't I see it before, you looked absolutely marvelous at the wedding." Anti-Carly confused, "How would you know that?" ?, "Oh excuse my bad mannerism, I'm such an ugly filthy mess and the charm escapes me often, my name is Anti-Juandissimo. Everyone in fairy world knows who you are, and why wouldn't we? You are the new wife to Anti-Cosmo our feared and loved leader. And so it appears that there's trouble in paradise?"

Anti-Carly muttered, "You can say that again." Juandissimo delighted put his arm around her, "Come I shall protect you from these streets until or if your husband comes seeking after you. If you don't mind my unattractiveness that is." He said this honestly and sincerely. Anti-Carly smiled, "Of course, I'd appreciate it thank you." No sooner did they float on a couple of paces Anti-Wanda, slammed into them causing them to topple over.

Anti-Wanda, "Oh I'ma so sarry I ded dat! Fergiv me of may slamin' inta ya." Anti-Juandissimo helped Anti-Carly up, aggravated said, "What is your issue? Can't you see I'm protecting this nice lady?" Anti-Wanda, "I said a fergiv may! And I finlly found ya Anti-Carly!" Anti-Carly, "Why were you looking fer, I mean for me?" Anti-Wanda, "Cause I don did herd the fightin' of Anti-Cosmo and came ta find if ya were okay." Anti-Carly, "Oh I'll be fine, thanks for caring though." Gazing around she said, "Well...maybe I should get back to the castle, he-" Both shouted, "No!" Anti-Juandissimo, "Uh forgive me but uh, wouldn't you rather wait until he comes and apologizes first? I mean if it were me, knowing how much an idiot I am, I would run after you and sing a string of apologies." Anti-Wanda agreeing, "Yeah I's mean you shoulda neva go back to him. He jest trouble! I thank he is gonna try ta hav a baby with ya too!" Anti-Carly screamed, "What!" Anti-Juandissimo all the more shocked, "Yeah what!" Anti-Wanda shaking her head, "Yep, it tis a plan o' his to get ya knocked up so as to av a counter-part for Poof and dats te only reasun why he wants a baby. So as ta compete wit his counter-part."

Anti-Juandissimo angry, "Well I've never heard of such a more crueler thing to do!" Anti-Carly startled, "That's not good, I mean we just married and I really don't think he's in to it at all and him using an innocent baby like that?" Anti-Juandissimo, "Don't fret dear, we'll keep you safe." Anti-Wanda cut in, "Yeah! We stick tagether like da tree musket-ears!" Anti-Juandissimo angrily, "It's the three musketeers!" Anti-Wanda, "Oh how wad ya know?" Anti-Carly smiling, "Ok guys be nice, if we're to stick together we better like one another first." Anti-Juandissimo looked at her adoringly, "And I do, I adore- I mean I like you, it's her I can't stand!" Anti-Carly smiled but Anti-Wanda seemed to grow a tad jealous at that. Suddenly a black cloud appeared overhead, it turned out to be to be Anti-Cosmo.

He rushed in front of Anti-Carly, Anti-Cosmo, "Dear! There you are!" Anti-Carly crossed her arms and looked toward the ground. Anti-Juandissimo spat, "She doesn't want speak to you after what you did and what you are planning!" Anti-Wanda, "Yeah! Ya abusive, baby user you!" Anti-Cosmo confused, "I beg your pardon." Anti-Carly ragingly, "First why should I come back to you after how you went off on me and nearly tore my eyes out for no reason and second I shouldn't even spit in your direction since you're planning to use me to give you a baby so you can use it against your counter-part!" Anti-Cosmo in disbelief, "What! Hold on a second, What's all this about a baby and me using it for my own plan?" Anti-Wanda, "Don't ply dum! I ova herd ya talking wit Jorgen abot dis baby thang." Anti-Cosmo, "Oh, no, no, no, you have it wrong, I'm not forcing you to give me a baby to use it for my own planning, not at all, you misunderstood." Anti-Carly, "Really?" Anti-Cosmo, "Yes, however, Jorgen is. He says we need to create a counter-part for Poof by the end of this year, which is in 11 months or we die. But I will not rush or force anything upon you my dear. And how did you hear about this Anti-Wanda?" Anti-Wanda shrugged, "I ave may ways."

Anti-Carly, "Ok, but it still doesn't excuse what you did, and is that the reason you came and find me? To tell me we need to make a baby?" Anti-Cosmo softened, "No, I am truly and dearly sorry for the way I acted, I should never ever treat you like that, ever. Please come back, I'll never yell again, forgive me, come back my wife." Anti-Carly smiled and felt overjoyed for what he said, but Anti-Juandissimo thought differently, "Oh go away our mighty leader. You hurt her and mistreated her, she doesn't want to go back with you." Anti-Carly turned to him and gently said, "Oh thank you Anti-Juandissimo, but I think he's actually sincere. Besides he's my husband and our leader. I forgive him and want to try to make this work. But thank you for protecting me and to you too Anti-Wanda for your concern." She hugged him and then her.

Returning to Anti-Cosmo's side, they both poofed away. Anti-Wanda looked at Anti-Juandissimo, "You ain't don yet aren't ya?" Anti-Juandissimo confidently, "I didn't even start! Don't worry Anti-Carly, I'll win you over and show you who's the true man that deserves you!"


	8. A Bonding Moment

_Poof! _AC and Anti-Carly arrived in the castle. He was holding onto her waste tenderly and she was looking away from him, feeling awkward and nervous. Anti-Cosmo can detect the precise emotions of others from time to time, giving him an edge against enemies, and he could tell that she felt so weird and scared around him. He saddened at this, yet he didn't know why. Anti-Cosmo began to pull her forward, "Come my wife, I think its best that we start to bridge the gap between us and get to know one another." Anti-Carly pulled her hand away, "You don't have to force yourself to bond with me Ace. We can just coexist with one another for now." Anti-Cosmo, "But I want to know about you, I'd like to at least become friendly acquaintances if this marriage proves anything." Anti-Carly, "Alright lets begin with you, shall we?"

Hours flew by as one another told their stories and anecdotes. Anti-Carly felt her fear for him ebb away ever so slightly as she got see who her leader really was. She pitied him greatly for is home life. His father evil and nonexistent in his life and his mother could careless about his existence as it is. How he was always alone in and out of school. Using fear as a tactic quickly made him rise through the ranks to leader, being feared by every fairy and anti-fairy there is today. Her heart was full of sorrow for him; he was so alone and misunderstood. However that rapidly changed to joy when his more lighthearted stories came around.

On the other side, Anti-Cosmo was fascinated by her past. He felt such a connection toward her, found her so relatable. Her and her sister lived alone, their parents either gone or dead since they were toddlers. They took care of one another all their lives, never being parted and never given any help. Fairies at first, well liked by most through the entirety of fairy world, however, as soon as they mutated into Anti-fairies they were quickly outcast to the outermost parts of fairy world. Left to live alone again with no one to care for their lives they spent most of their days housekeeping and gardening. No one to marry, no one to talk to but each other, none to care, alone and cold was the world they lived in. Anti-Cosmo was thwarted by a surmounting pang of guilt. He never meant to cause such pain and loneliness to her and her sister, directly of course.

Anti-Cosmo, "I am so truly sorry that I cursed you and your sister. I didn't mean to cause such harm upon you both in this way at all, ever. I am in everlasting guilt now for what I've done, no creature should have to be put through such loneliness and coldness." Anti-Carly noticed that tears were forcing their way to his eyes, even though he did his best in trying to hide the emotion from his face. She quickly moved to where he was sitting and held him close to her chest, shushing him and forgiving him. AC quickly regained his composure and left off of her. Anti-Cosmo, "Thank you my love. Uh, can we keep this moment between you and I? If word gets out that I actually have emotion and have wrought tears, my leadership views will drastically waver." Anti-Carly smiled at him, "Of course my leader, this will never escape my lips. I even won't tell Anti-Bella." Comforted by this he smiled at her, but realization struck him and he found something unsatisfying, she addressed him as leader.

Does she really feel this weary around him? To address him so formally even when married? Anti-Carly pulled at him from off the loveseat, "Come, I'll cook you dinner. I can make a mean fairy pot roast." Anti-Cosmo challenged, "Oh really? I bet it can't stand against my own created apple sauté pork loin!" Anti-Carly grinned mischievously, "Your on!"

Flanking the castle near an open stone window we find Anti-Juandissimo and Anti-Wanda in camouflage spying on the two. Anti-Wanda, "Is you sore we shud beh doin this?" Anti-Juandissimo, "Oh yes, our leader is a great and mighty and viscous Anti-fairy. Anti-Carly doesn't stand a chance against him, plus she deserves better." Anti-Wanda, "Na don't you be gettin eyes for our leater's wife. Dat cud spell treble!" Anti-Juandissimo lied, "I am not after his wife! I just want to rescue her from him." Aside he continued(and _then_ have her for myself).


	9. A Walk In the Park

**I'd like to thank AB12 Guest for the review that you've sent me, apparently I can't respond back to you personally so I'll just thank you in this chapter for the wonderful words you said about your adoration for this story and all that's in it and that I too share the same feeling and am crazy for Anti-Cosmo as well, I always have been always will. Thank you again!**

After dinner AC and Anti-Carly sat around full and satisfied. Anti-Carly, "You were right Ace, your pork lion did beat my pot roast." Anti-Cosmo, "Posh, I thought your roast had such flavor and tenderness to it, much more than mine could've ever been. What's the secret? …Love?" Anti-Carly, "Lard." Anti-Cosmo, "Oh." Anti-Carly yawned greatly catching Anti-Cosmo's attention. Anti-Cosmo came over to her and extended his hand and said softly, "Come on love, you are tired and the day was heavily spent. Let us go to bed." Anti-Carly looked up at him nervously but he reassured her that he only meant to sleep. She smiled sweetly and took up his offer and they both floated onward to bed.

In the hallway Anti-Juandissimo was going to the kitchen (side note: every anti-fairy lives in that castle), to get a nightcap but he quickly hid himself for Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Carly were coming down the corridor. As they passed he enviously looked on after them as Anti-Carly laid her head against Anti-Cosmo's shoulder. Anti-Juandissimo to himself, "Just wait until tomorrow and then on! For my malicious plans have begun gracious leader!"

The next morning Anti-Carly awoke to an empty bedside and all that as there was a note left on the pillow where Anti-Cosmo's head would've laid. Anti-Carly read it:

_Good morning lovely wife,_

_ If you are wondering where I am this morning, do not fret I only went for a walk._

_ Your husband,_

_ Anti-Cosmo_

She smiled, fixed herself up, ate a quick bite then headed out to try and join Anti-Cosmo.

Now a park in Anti-Fairy World is not exactly a delight to look on. The parks usually consist of black barked, gnarled trees strewn about hectically and no green life showed itself of any kind, no pleasant creatures buzzing or flying about either, just a deathly site. Anti-Cosmo was walking through the aimless, deserted path with purpose and self-meaning as only he could do through a disordered place such as the anti-fairy world parks. Each time he passed by he reached out and touched the dead branches of the black oaks, relishing at their creation however ugly and evil they appeared to be. He'd also hum in tune with each screeching bat that flew by, it for some strange reason sounded like lovely music to him. He also marveled at the blood sky, in which he never ever did before, and gazed at the dark clouds in wonder. Anti-Cosmo asked himself aloud, "What has gotten into me that I act like this? Am I going senile?"

As soon as he said that a _poof!_ disturbed him and he turned to see what it was. Why it was Anti-Carly. Anti-Cosmo questioned sweetly, "Why did you come after me? Anti-Carly, "Oh I just wanted to keep you company and I'd also like to get as familiar with Anti-Fairy World as possible." Anti-Cosmo smiled and took her hand, "That's just fine, but if you don't mind my asking, how did you know where I was?" Anti-Carly shrugged at this, "I really don't know, as soon as I wanted go looking for you I was instantly poofed here. I can't make sense of it." Anti-Cosmo knew very well what it meant, "Hm." Anti-Carly, "Why-why are you staring at me like that?" Anti-Cosmo pondered, "I've recently caught onto the aspect of this sort of thing. I've noticed before that married fairies or Anti-fairies can somehow immediately find the other in seconds. As if they have a special link one to the other. It must be due to the 'We are now one' thing from marriage." Anti-Carly smiled, "That's so romantic. Apart but not actually alone…. Wherever you may go I will follow at your side. Together always, regardless of the physical space that will separate us. Forever finding the other, forever knowing, forever as one." Anti-Cosmo was taken aback and sent into a trance at her poetic ramble, "That was beautiful, do you dabble in poetry?" Anti-Carly shrugged and looked down embarrassed, "I could if I wanted to."

Suddenly a rumbling sounded and a huge mass of rock almost came down upon Anti-Cosmo but Anti-Carly grabbed him and pulled him close to her getting him out of the way. Anti-Cosmo was both gasping and shocked at the recent event. He was too paralyzed to move or blink and notice the large gash that opened along his forearm. They both held each other for the time being hearing one other's rapid heart beat while trying to come back to reality. Anti-Carly finally asked, "Are you ok Ace? Are you hurt?" Anti-Cosmo, "Yes, yes I'm fine…if it weren't for you finding me today who knows where I'd be now." She then looked down at his arm, "Oh Anti-Cosmo your arm is split open!" Anti-Cosmo touched her face to reassure her that it wasn't a big deal. She patted him on the back and they started for home as Anti-Juandissimo watched from the bushes. Anti-Juandissimo, "Oh black magic! Anti-Carly my love, you weren't supposed to be here. *****sigh***** No matter, an ace always has a spare, right leader?"

In the foyer or 'living room' of the castle Anti-Cosmo was made to lie on the couch while Anti-Carly tended to his wound. He was being a baby pulling his arm away and grimacing with every slight touch. Anti-Carly, "Hold still! She was getting impatient. "Now this will sting but it will sterilize and prevent any infection to the opened wound." Anti-Cosmo cradled his arm and growled deeply at her to get away from him with whatever she was going to put on his wound. Unmoved by his threatening growl she sprayed his wound and he roared, literally, in response and she quickly bandaged him up. She smiled while cleaning up everything, "My what baby you are, who'd a think it. She patted his forehead and said, "Get some rest and I'll come check on you in a little bit my leader." And with that she floated up the stairwell to the corridor of doors.

He smiled after her, he was amazed that she didn't even flinch at his growling, every single time he used that tactic even the most barbarous creature fled from him screaming. But she didn't even blink! He admired that. However he was struck with that sense of unease and sadness in realization that she called him leader again. Why? Why must she do that? Why is she so weary around him still? And why do I care? He pondered this and was set on edge at the thought of his emotions changing within him and coming about in a way he never anticipated would ever happen to him.


	10. Darn That Old Black Magic!

**This wasn't planned I had this chapter in mind and in process for a little while but it just so happens to be 9/13/13, Friday the 13****th**** and thought that it would be such an opportune moment to post this chapter today! So please enjoy and I hope that Anti-Cosmo has visited you in some 'harmless' way this Friday the13th!**

Early in the morning Anti-Cosmo's eyes snapped open automatically in internal realization of what today was. He jumped up in complete joy only cradling himself afterward for moving his sore body in an unanticipated burst of enthusiasm. He soon returned to his elated attitude and shouted for joy in the living room doing his best to make as much noise as possible. Anti-Carly came groggily down the main stairs, disheveled and dreary, asking crankily what was his problem for making so much noise so early on in the morning. This in turn brought out every Anti-fairy into the main lobby wondering what possibly could be the going on so early in the morning. Anti-Cosmo exclaimed happily, "Anti-Fairies if you have failed to realize what a momentous day it is I shall remind you that today is Friday the 13th!"

A slight pause, then the entire castle burst into cheer and celebration. Anti-Carly slowly made her way to her husband unaffected and oblivious to why Friday the 13th is so special a day in Anti-Fairy World. Anti-Carly crankily replied, "So? It's just another Friday." Anti-Cosmo gave a small look of shock then grabbed hold of her hands and whirled themselves up into the air explaining, "Today is the day what every Anti-fairy awaits for! Are you unfamiliar with the customs of an Anti-fairy? If you haven't heard, on this day we are given free passage to Earth to wreck as much havoc and bad luck as we want all the while not being brought to any account of our hideous actions!" Anti-Carl smiled a small smile but still didn't see the gayety of the situation. Anti-Cosmo smiled assuredly, "Don't worry I will show you, my dear, why this event is so momentous and after today you will understand the true meaning of an Anti-fairy, your eyes will be open!"

Anti-Cosmo quickly turned his attention to the crowd and exclaimed, "Take to the skies Anti-Fairies and make me proud to be your leader in representing the wrath of the Anti-Fairy kingdom on Earth!" Squeals of joy came from each fairy in passing, whizzing by without a care in the world eager to rein such terror on the humans today. Anti-Cosmo swiftly wrapped his arm around Anti-Carly's waste and flew off to lead his troupe to Earth; she was taken aback by the sudden action he quickly brought upon her causing her to blush deeply; she quickly turned her head away from his face and gazed in wonder at Space and the bypassing scenery between their world and Fairy World. Looking back at her husband she began to study his face for the first time.

She noted how his teeth were perfect and razor sharp, pristinely peeking out from his lips, tantalizing her in to guessing how long and or sharp they actually were, it sent a shiver down her spine though not from fear, but with a warmer emotion. She saw that his hair was sleek and royal blue, she wondered how would it feel if she ran her fingers through his lush locks. Would it be as soft as the clouds they roamed on? Lastly she scoped out his profiled face angled forward in the direction they were heading. The fixed fierceness his strong and fearless face showed with such intelligence radiating from his body too spread another shiver coursing through her -Cosmo felt her vibrations and turned his head to see her staring so intently at him, he saw her blush just before turning his head in the direction towards Earth to only blush himself.

Finally the band of evil magical beings arrived on Earth and flew chaotically into the cities and towns itching to send as much bad luck as possible. Anti-Cosmo let go of her waste but still held onto her hand, "Ok my Sweet just follow what I do and you should get the swing of things, and hopefully be possessed by the wondrous rush of exhilaration it brings along." Anti-Cosmo spotted a human sitting on a park bench just a little ways off. He sent a black cat on its way past the bench, in following the cat. bad luck ensued and an anvil falling out of nowhere dropped on the poor unsuspecting human below. He laughed gleefully at his havoc but Ant-Carly seemed a little disturbed by his action.

He quickly pulled her along to another unsuspecting victim dozing under a tree, Anti-Cosmo came right beside him and laid down a shaker of salt. Anti-Carly noticed that he almost seemed to play with them, shooting them mischievous grins and eyes full wicked imaginings, he didn't hide the great delight in causing pain and complete misery to innocent beings. As soon as he poofed himself away the human yawned knocking over the shaker bringing along a magically place hive of bees swarming at him from located within the tree he laid against. Gloating in his masterpiece Anti-Cosmo poofed the two away into town and honed in on a human shopping in a random placed mirror store. Anti-Cosmo, "Now my wife, you have a turn in causing bad luck to a human's life. You can be as artistic as you want with this, remember to include as much bad luck as possible to your victim, the most mischief you make ranks you higher in the chain of Anti-fairies, gives you quite the reputation. Remind me to tell you about some of my crowning achievements some time." Anti-Cary seemed reluctant to harm an innocent human but not wanting to disappoint or shame her leader she poofed inside the store and conjured up a black cat to scare the human, this caused him to jump back and create a domino effect of broken mirrors, glass crashing all around, not one mirror salvaged. What happened next was extreme, a wrecking ball came in and demolished the entire store, Anti-Cosmo rushed beside her amazed at her craftiness. Anti-Cosmo, "My dear that was Astounding! To cause that much bad luck on your first try is remarkable, you have such a knack for this Anti-Carly! You surly will have name for yourself before the day is out."

Anti-Carly felt terrible about what she did but yet a twinge of fire sparked on inside of her, not to mention I think it was the first time that he said her name. Anti-Cosmo continued, "I must go solo for a little while now, cause some of my own havoc and surveillance the progress of what the rest of the anti-fairies have done!" He gave her a hyped kiss on the check then vanished. Anti-Carly smiled greatly at this and poofed herself away to make her husband and race proud.

Way later in the day Anti-Cosmo was satisfied in how his minions where doing, chaos and misfortune spared not a one on this fine day. So he decided to go back and check up on his wife. Reappearing to where she was located he was met with the utmost shock, the entire half of the city was demolished from vehement lightening storms coupled with tornados swirling around the rubbled buildings, he then spotted her right in front of him. Her back was turned and her hands were spread out in the commandment of her chorus of bad luck. Anti-Cosmo called her name sheepishly, actually afraid to approach and or disturb her. She turned her eyes to him and he was met with an entirely different person. Her hair was wild her eyes were alight in the surge of mischief and her grinning expression scared even him. Anti-Cosmo came closer, "My dear wife, did you cause all this?" Anti-Carly shook her head and replied, "Indeed I have! You were right Ace my eyes have been opened and the exhilaration is stupendous! Creating such artful chaos is so empowering!" Anti-Cosmo, I'm not going to lie, was pretty scared at her sudden change in demeanor. Anti-Cosmo, "You have done well my pet, extremely, but sadly the day is spent and it's best we be getting back before the rule expires and we are tried before Jorgen."

As if a light switch went off, Anti-Carly had a look of horror flash on her face erasing her wicked personality and acted quick with her relfexes. Coming straight for Anti-Cosmo was a king sized wrecking ball! Before he had time to even blink Anti-Carly threw him out of the way along with herself. In the seconds if they had stayed where they stood their very existence would've hung in the balance for the ball was magically charged to destroy anything it touched, it incinerated the tornadoes and dried up the lightening that Anti-Carly had caused. She was positioned on top of him, both staring on with horrified expressions.

Anti-Cosmo eventually came back and noticed his wife sitting on top of him wearing the same horrific expression he did, gazing at the spots they previously stood in. Anti-Cosmo astounded spoke, "You have saved my life again my dear lovely wife, it's as if you are to shield my very own existence. You spared me not once but these past two times…" Anti-Carly slowly turned her eyes on him and saw the look that surged within them, the emotions were equally mixed and clear, balanced between disbelief and gratitude towards life and her. As if life itself held more value and his wife held more attraction and love than he ever saw before. Without warning he kissed her deeply, she was startled by this, giving a short squeal but quickly relaxing herself to return the favor.

He held her face in his hand and she gingerly put her hand atop his. He broke away from her slowly and gazed into her eyes with such an indescribable emotion and look of seriousness as if even he was confounded by the possession of such a feeling as this was. She almost had tears in her eyes amazed by the conveying of this new emotion he showed her, and they kissed again more tenderly and sweetly than the last.

From behind the corner of a ruined building Anti-Juandissimo was bawling his eyes out in pain and rage upon seeing this event unfold. Ant-Juandissimo shouted skyward, "Cursed be the world!" How many times must I attempt my grim operations to only have them fail from the hands of the very one I'm doing these for! And now look what I have cause I've brought them so close that my chances have disintegrated! But mark my vow I shall not fail nor will I give up until my leader Anti-Cosmo is gone forever and the beautiful Anti-Carly is mine!"


End file.
